


Read me to sleep

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft kimi, tired seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on an Imagine your OTP prompt. A little fluffy one-shot where Kimi reads to Sebastian to get him to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt here: https://www.wattpad.com/343662019-imagine-your-otps-part-1

Kimi is in the living room, curled up on the sofa with a book in his hand. The book in question was one of the new thrillers that had come out and so far Kimi found the book slow, but interesting.

It's late evening, the only light in the room coming from the lamp on the table besides the sofa. It's peaceful and quiet and Kimi can feel the stresses of the day roll off of him as he gets absorbed in the book. 

And that's when Sebastian Vettel choses to walk into the room.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks with a quiet yawn as he makes his way over to Kimi.

"Reading" Kimi replies shortly, too into the book to look up at Sebastian.

"What's it about?" prompts Sebastian as he reaches the sofa.

"A girl on a train" Kimi replies, still not looking up.

"And that's more interesting then me?" Sebastian asks, reaching over to take the book out of Kimi's hands. Kimi moves the book out of the way and finally looks up at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian is smiling cheekily at him and Kimi sighs softly.

"You're more then welcome to join me" Kimi replies, putting the book to the side and patting his lap. Sebastian's eyes brighten and he climbs onto Kimi's lap and settles against his chest.

Kimi shuffles around to get himself and Sebastian comfortable and picks up the book again, all the while keeping Sebastian cradled against him. Then, Kimi begins to read out loud.

Kimi reads to Sebastian slowly and softly and as he continues to read he feels Sebastian start to get tired. Sebastian gives a huge yawn and wraps his arms around Kimi, snuggling into his chest with a tired sigh. Soon soft snores are heard and Kimi pauses in his reading to look down at Sebastian, who had finally fallen asleep to Kimi's voice.

Kimi gives a soft laugh and leans down to press a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. He puts the book down on the arm of the chair and gets a tight hold of Sebastian before attempting to stand up with the German cradled in his arms.

Sebastian barely stirs during this transition and just mutters some unintelligible German against Kimi's chest. Kimi just keeps going and climbs the stairs slowly, careful not to jostle Sebastian.

When Kimi finally gets to their bedroom, he quickly places Sebastian down onto the bed and pulls the covers over him. As Kimi turns to leave, however, he hears Sebastian call his name.

"What is it Seb?" Kimi asks softly and turns back to face him. Sebastian opens the duvet up in response.

"Want you to join me" Sebastian replies, looking up at Kimi with sleepy puppy eyes.

Kimi huffs but does as Sebastian asks and climbs into the bed and lies down beside him. Sebastian immediately pulls the covers over them both and snuggles into Kimi, who can feel Sebastian's happy little sigh as he gets comfortable against him.

"Better?" Kimi asks.

"Better" Sebastian replies.

"Good" Kimi responds "night, Seb"

"Night, Kimi" comes the tired reply from Sebastian.

Kimi listens to Sebastian's breaths even out and is about to drift off himself when he remembers something.

He left the fucking lamp on downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I knew I left a lamp on and it was bothering me, so I turned it into a little joke at the end XD
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
